The present invention relates generally to scene recognition systems and methods, and more particularly, to a scene recognition system and method that employs low and high level feature detection to identify and track targets.
Modern missile scene recognition systems employ specialized signal processing architectures and algorithms that are designed to quickly and efficiently detect the presence of particular target objects such as buildings, trucks, tanks, and ships, and the like that are located in the field of view of the missile. Consequently, more sophisticated designs are always in demand that can accurately identify or classify targets in a very short period of time.